


The Girl and the Drifter

by Katy_Kruebbe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_Kruebbe/pseuds/Katy_Kruebbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We did it, it's finally over. We defeated truth, got Al's body back, and now all that's left is to enjoy every second we have left. After all the hardship, all we want is to learn all that we can, in the hopes that in the future we could be ready to avoid any tragedy like the one that befell Nina. Though it's not all about the research, there's a big world out there, and we wanna see it all! Alphonse will be traveling east, going to Xing. I'll be going west, I might even go to Creta. All I know is, our very souls are teeming with joy, with the thirst for adventure. </p><p>~This is the continuation of where Brotherhood left off, with a few changes.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~This is a continuation of the ending from FMA Brotherhood, with a few changes.~

 

Alphonse and I had spent many years devoted to our goals, we held on to the courage to stay alive. Looking back now, those few frightening moments that seemed to vaporize our dreams, now seem almost unrecognizable. Now that we have conquered the truth, our spirits will no longer be staggering, or vulnerable. Despite the devastating sights we have seen along our past journey, the catastrophic scenes, death.. We were left with strength, courage, and backbone. I could explode with happiness at this resolve, but honestly, all I can do is smile. 

"What are you thinking about Ed?" Winry's bubbly voice echoing around Edward, instantly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh.. Its nothing." Edward responds, looking back ahead of him, his calm smile remaining.

"You still won't talk to me?" Winry gripes at Edward's lack of a real response.

"I'm just happy we finally achieved our dreams.." Edward says quietly, his smile only growing bigger at the release of words into the air.

"I knew you could do it!" Winry pipes up, trying to share the smile with him.

"You always wanted us to give up and come here." Edward replies in a teasing tone, causing the blonde girl to turn pink with anger.

"It's just because I care!" Winry whines as she waves her arms at her sides. 

"I know.. I know.." Edward says looking over at Winry, a small smile on his face. "I'll probably miss this place.." Edward mutters through his smile, as he looks around at the vast land, bright green blades of grass as far as the eyes can see, swaying all about in the spring breeze. Character filled cobble stone lining the road, separating the grassy area from the dirt path. Uneven skinny brown fences at the end of the stone ones. The deep blue sky as beautiful as ever, a few stray clouds waving around up high. 

"Looks like we are almost there." Winry says quietly, as she begins to stare at the green building that almost resembled a house, a brown sign on it reading Resembool. 

"Yeah.." Edward says as he starts to speed up slightly, his soul craving adventure, anything to help sooth his uncontrollable happiness.

"Trying to get away from me even sooner?" Winry says in displeasure as she rushes to match Edward's speed.

"It's not like that.." Edward says as he slows down again, "This isn't only about research, you know?"

"Then what is this about, you aren't going to go and get into trouble again are you?" Winry asks as she begins to glare at the blonde man, not ever giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's not like that! It's just that, there is a whole big world out there. And me and Al want to see it all!" Edward answers in an uplifting tone, his grin damn near contagious.

"I see.." Winry responds softly, wondering why she wasn't invited if there were no more fights to be had.

"Now we wait.." Edward grumbles as he plops onto the hard wooden bench near the train tracks, letting his rather large light brown suit case fall onto the ground.

"Mhm.." Winry responds with a sound as she slides down onto the bench next to Edward.

"Takes forever.." Edward mumbles through the silence they were sharing, he begins to feel his new brown coat, noting how much thicker and soft it felt than his old red ones.  
   
"Remember to oil your leg everyday." Winry starts to nag Edward about his remaining automail leg.

"Right.." Edward responds with a look of distaste on his face, letting the loathsome moment go on without a fight.

"And keep the screws tight please." Winry trails on shamelessly with her reminders. 

"Yeah.." Edward replies again, even less ecstatic about the conversation.

"Dry it off immediately when you get out of the tub." Winry adds more to her list of things for him to do.

"Fine." Edward lets out another word, becoming more breathy with each response.

"Are you even listening?" Winry snaps, getting louder, frustration drawn not only on her expression, but sewn into her sudden outburst.

"Yeah." Edward replies again in monotone, not even looking over at the now sour acting girl.

Winry lets out a huff, and sighs at the many absent responses that Edward had given her. She crosses her arms as she looks to the side, the sudden sound of the train instantly causing her to let what was bothering her go. Edward's face becomes filled with worry as he looked over at Winry.

"Well there's your train!" Winry says happily as she gets up off of the bench. "Knowing you, you will break your automail within a month."

"Yeah, Yeah.. You're probably right.." Edward says softly as he walks towards the door of the train.

"Just call me when that happens and we can make an appointment." Winry says as she looks at Edward's back.

"An appointment..." Edward mutters before turning around to face Winry, staring at her for a good few moments. 

"What's wrong?" Winry asks as a small smile graces her face. 

Edward thinks on for a moment longer, deciding on what he should do. Should I tell her that I like her?.. But what if I don't like her like that? I'm not even sure how I feel! Edward's face becomes pink as he thinks over his indecisiveness. Not wanting to make a mistake by saying something risky.

"Spit it out!" Winry tries to get an answer out of him, slight frustration growing on her face, impatience noticeably taking over her.

I'll wait.. I have to be sure.. Verifying my feelings first only seems fair.. Even she deserves someone who is without a doubt, sure of what he wants.. "I'll miss ya Winry! Be safe while I'm gone!" Edward says in a chuckle, as he quickly turns and disappears onto the train.

"Weirdo.." Winry mumbles as her glare darts towards the area that Edward just was, an irritated face lingering on her as she slowly walks away.

 

~Thank you for reading if you've made it to the end of this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, or you can message me your opinions if you prefer.~

~A special thanks to Yuna Hiraga for often sharing many amazing ideas with me, and being awesome in general!~


	2. ~Anticipation~

      ~Hey there, I hope your having a good morning, day, night, or evening!~

 

     The fragrant of the train had a dusty feel to it, low hints of leathery scents lingered around in the air. There were more than a few people seated on the train, from east city, most likely all waiting to arrive in Central. Edward looked around before finding an empty booth, this obviously wasn't going to be the usual near silent and empty ride.  Somehow the world already appears so different, looks so exquisite.  Though maybe that was just because of the immense feelings of liberation at the sights of their triumph, or could it even be the victory over the promised day? Edward's thoughts trail off as he turns his gaze to the window, watching everything come and go out of view, his smile unwavering. There's no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah... a heart made FullMetal..

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halt of the train arriving in Central sent Edward's asleep body, that was resting against the window, forward. Bumping his head on the seat in front of him as he fell. A man's voice covered in questionable concern makes it's way to Edward's now conscious mind.

"You okay there?" The man requests a response from Edward, despite seeing that he is obviously just fine.

"Yeah.. I'm alright.." Edward mutters with a detestable look on his face as he moves his hand onto his for head, feeling the spot that had just impacted the wooden bench. 

"Is this your stop?" The man's voice again reaches Edward, as the man continues to pry in on him.

"What's it to you?" Edward asks, then begins to chuckle at himself for saying something so distasteful. Realizing he was making an effort to not be that rude anymore, he smiled at the man and gave him a more reasonable response. "I'm sorry.. No, this isn't my stop. I'm heading West.."

"West you say.." The man repeats Edward's destination as he slowly gets up from his seat, his face appearing inquisitive. "I'll remember that." The man spoke as he strolled off, heading for the exit.

"Huh?" Edward watched the man with a perplexed look on his face, wanting so badly to dwell on what that man was going on about, but quickly felt above it. He was on his way West anyway, no need to act like everything is a mere mission anymore.

"He can't be that much of a threat.." Edward mumbles as he leans back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "I mean, he's in Central now.. But why would he want to remember where a stranger was going?.." 

The sight of the train was suddenly a somnolent sight, feeling untroubled and groggy, Edward finds himself taken again by the darkness of rest, his eyes grew heavier at the lack of anything to do. If only this train could go faster, halfway to west, only another half to go!

 

~Thank you for reading friends, I really appreciate it. Please, do let me know how you feel about my chapters, you can message me your opinions, if you would prefer anyway. Bye for now!~      


	3. Seeing New Faces

~Hey there! I hope you're having a good day!~

 

   "Hey buddy, is this your stop?" A heavy-set, almost hurculean man stands over Edward, looking down at the sleeping blonde. "If it is, your about to miss it!"

"Huh?.." Edward's expression showed he was loathing having to get up, "West already?" He questions rubbing his eyes, checking the window just to find that the sun was going down.

"We have arrived in West City, might want to hurry off before you find yourself heading back towards Central." The man chuckles as his words cause frantic movement's from Edward, watching him as he rushes up grabbing his suit case. 

"Thanks!" Edward sends his gratefulness behind him as the sounds of the train's horn began to flair all around, sending him running to the nearest exit.

"Your..." The man goes to respond, but looks up to see metaphorical dust whipping up from Edward's running feet. "Welcome... He's sure in a hurry.."

"Dammit.." Edward pants as he exerted himself in the sudden movements and excitement, "If it weren't for that guy.. I would have been paying for more tickets.. There's one thing I'll miss about being a State Alchemist..

Edward finally stands tall, looking around to see this new scenery. Looking at the train disappearing in the distance causes a smile to appear on his face. A look ahead to see a plenty of people enjoying the evening around the street. Finally walking onward, he wondered how many people he would meet. 

"Hey, can I help you?" An old man with a fringe of grey-white hair around his balding, mottled scalp, looks at Edward, who was looking at the few things the stand had displayed.

"I guess just a water would be fine.. Do you know which way the Inn is?" The hopeful smile Edward had, only showed how fulfilled he was feeling.

"Sure do, it's right around the corner over there." The man points down the street. "What brings you West?" The old man looks Edward over, noting his large suit case.

"I'm just traveling." Edward replies, a simple response, but on the inside he was thinking of every way he could possibly relish the fact that his promises and goals were finally taken care of.

"Is that so? This is a nice place, good folk around these parts." The man replies as he hands Edward a glass with water.

"Thank you.. Uh.." Edward takes the glass of water graciously, hinting at the fact that he wanted to know the man's name.

"The names Oscar, Oscar Lewis.. So what's your story?" The man takes a shot at making conversation while no-one else was at the stand.

"Its a long one.. But my name is Edward Elric, I used to be apart of the military. I had one goal, and once I accomplished it, I was free. Or I feel free anyway.." Edward talks on, his eyes become deep, his smile not budging as he feels the felicity of the thought, a humble smile settling onto his face.

"Elric.. Elric.. Wait you don't mean.. The FullMet-" The man begins to get loud, looking dismayed and astonished, though he is instantly cut off by Edward who was shaking his hands around.

"Yes, yes! That's right gramps. Keep it down will ya?" Edward stops shaking his hands around in front of him when he searches around him finding nobody listening in.

"Interesting.. So don't you have a brother?" The man asks more quietly this time, polishing a glass with his rag.

"I do have a younger brother.. He's traveling East, he plans to go to Xing to study alkahestry." Edward confirms the man's question, adding information as well.

"What's that?" The man asks, interest consuming his expression, not knowing too much about alchemy even.

"Its a different practice of alchemy." Edward responds after thinking of the simplest way to word his answer. "Thanks for the water, I'll see ya around!"

"Edward! One last thing!" An eager tone turns Edward back around, the old man looked as if he were going to jump the counter.

"You can call me Ed, and what is it?" Edward turns around, an eyebrow pokes upwards as he waits for the man's inquiry.

"Could you sample some of that alchemy that makes you so popular?" The man asks putting down the glass and rag he held, sparkles in his eyes.

Edward begins to scratch the back of his head, a goofy grin showing on his face as he thinks of a way to explain that he can't exactly do alchemy anymore. "Well you see gramps.. I can't really perform alchemy anymore.." 

"What do you mean can't?" The man asks, doubt suddenly forming in his tone, along with his expression.

"That's a part of that long story I told you about." Edward chuckled as he goes to walk away, looking back once more to give the man a few words. "I'll tell you all about it sometime"

With a grin and a wave goodbye, Edward had met someone already. The most relieving part about it was, there was no motive behind the meeting, the words, the place, anything.. Freedom from your sins, even if only for a little while, felt ethereal.

 

~Thank you for reading this chapter, I appreciate you giving my story a chance. Feel free to share your opinions through a comment, or message me. Bye for now friend!~


End file.
